Colección de drables de Chiharu&Yamazaki
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Pequeña colección de drabbles de Yamazaki y Chiharu.
1. Celos

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_**Celos**_

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad. El día era perfecto, no se podía pedir nada más. Pero para cierta castaña de trenzas, su novio no actuaba de la misma manera como lo hacía de costumbre. No decía ni una sola mentira. Eso era la novedad del "siglo" en el instituto.

La pareja de castaños y pelinegra se habían percatado de aquello, y aún seguía sin entender el motivo. Hecho sea de paso, tampoco pasaba palabra alguna con ellos. Lo más sorpréndete, es que no la pasaba ni con Eriol ni Shaoran, y ellos habían sido mejores amigos desde la primaria.

_-_Voy a averiguar qué le pasa a ese tonto – comento Chiharu molesta por la actitud de su novio.

-Será mejor que lo hagas calmadamente – le dijo su mejor amiga, Sakura. Ella ya tenía experiencia suficiente con su novio, Shaoran, como para darle ese tipo de consejos. Pues cuando el ambarino se ponía asi, eso significaba una cosa: **Celos.**

Chiharu no respondió, pero con la mirada le dio a entender que lo haría. No deseaba que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado. ¿Qué habrá sucedido con _su_ "mentiroso" del instituto?

Al cabo de tres días y con la situación que estaba a punto de salirse de control, Chiharu se armo de valor para encarar a su novio. De una buena vez, le dirá que es lo que _miércoles _está pasando.

Ya en el receso, la castaña de trenzas le dirigió una mirada a sus amigas, y les dijo: "_Chicas, voy a hablar con Takashi, esto no puede seguir asi"._ Se levanto sin esperar respuesta se dirigió donde probablemente estaría su _novio_.

Sus ojos lo localizo y empezó su caminata hacia él, con paso firme y decidido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Takashi? – le pregunto de la manera más tranquila posible.

Takashi se dio la vuelta, la encaro alzando una ceja: - Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti. – estaba enojado.

-¿De qué hablas? – Mihara estaba confundida.

-Tú lo sabes. No somos nada. Aquí, tu y yo, rompemos nuestra relación… - Chiharu se sorprendió y lo miro confundida – no me mires asi. Tu… Yo te ame, y aun te amo, pero tu…

-Yo… ¿Qué? - estaba a punto de llorar y eso no le agradaba a Takashi, pues cada vez que la veía llorar, corría a estar junto a ella.

-Me traicionaste. Primero con Eri… - no pudo continuar. En todo el instituto se escucho el golpe seco de la mano de la castaña con trenzas sobre la mejilla de su mentiroso.

-¡Tonto!

Y sin más, se fue del sitio. No podía creerlo. Yamazaki, cogió sus cosas y se encamino hacia las aulas del curso, topándose en el camino con nada menos y nada más con Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji.

-No quiero hablar con…

-Tendrás que escucharnos, **TAKASHI – **sentenció la amatista.

-Chiharu no te puso los _cuernos._ Ella estaba con nosotros, buscando un lugar donde hacerte la fiesta de tu cumpleaños. Y Eriol y Shaoran, se ofrecieron a buscar sitio, mientras que ella y nosotras nos íbamos en busca de tus regalos. Chiharu se separo para encontrarse con los chicos, para pedirles de favor que te distrajeran un rato. – le termino de decir Sakura.

Ahora entendía todo. Él se dejo llevar por los celos. No iba a permitir perderla. Les agradeció a las chicas y se fue corriendo en busca de su amada. La encontró en el parque pingüino, sentada en unos columpios.

Se acerco sigilosamente y la abrazo por detrás, quería tenerla asi…

-Perdóname, amor mío… -le susurro en el oído izquierdo. Ella se volteo y lo abrazo.- Me puse celoso. No me agrada que ningún hombre te mire, porque tú eres mía y cuando te vi… - fue acallado por los labios de ella.

_Y bajo la luz de la luna, su mentiroso le confesó que tenía celos. Su corazón salto de alegría al saber que ella solo era de __**él.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

No pude evitar subir este primer drabble. Es de mi otra pareja favorita, Yamazaki con Chiharu, tratare que sean algunos.

Gracias a todos ustedes por leer mis fics, y dejar sus pequeños Reviews, eso me alienta a seguir con lo que hago y me pone muy feliz.

Sin mas, me despidos de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	2. Aniversario

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Aniversario_**

Hoy cumplían un año más de novios. Chiharu estaba emocionada, pero algo le decía que su novio, su _adorable _novio, no estaría ni por enterado. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, en forma de negación y se dirigió al instituto.

Por otro lado, en el instituto, se encontraba un desesperado novio, que no tenía nada que darle a su amada, porque tuvo la gentileza de olvidarse que _justo _hoy, ellos cumplían un aniversario más. Tenía que hacer algo y ya, o si no, tranquilamente ya podía irse despidiendo de la vida, porque cuando Chiharu Mihara se enojaba…_Era preferible huir._

Y cuando todo estaba irremediablemente perdido, llegaron sus salvadores.

-Que le dan a sus novias cuando cumplen aniversario – decía un desesperado Takashi a Eriol y Shaoran, que no salían de su asombro. _Otra vez se olvido de su aniversario – _pensaron los dos amigos.

-Sencillo – respondió el ambarino con tranquilidad – nosotros le damos rosas, y la invitamos a cenar.

Sin decir palabra salió corriendo del instituto, dejando a sus dos amigos sorprendidos. El tiempo corría y él no tenía mucho a su favor, que digamos.

Chiharu miraba por todos lados y no veía a su novio. Un momento de tristeza le invadió. _Como todos los años, se olvido otra vez de nuestro aniversario – _pensó ella. Su corazón no podía decir nada, estaba destrozado, y lo peor, es que lo amaba, como es él, asi lo amaba. Tendría que resignarse a que su querido novio no cambiaría ni por un millón de yenes.

Ya a la salida de clases, caminaba junto a sus amigos. Ellos la veían triste y decaída. Pero ninguno se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, no querían importunarla en un momento como ese.

Y todo se detuvo… Cuando llego a la puerta principal del instituto, lo vio allí, parado con un ramo grande, mejor dicho, extra – grande de rosas blancas. Vestido de pantalón negro y camisa blanca. No era ninguna visión, era su novio y parecía que esta vez no se olvido de su aniversario.

-Mil rosas para ti princesa… - le dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios – falte a clases porque deseaba darte lo mejor.

Ella no podía estar más contenta. Sus amigos lo vieron a él y entendieron el mensaje, asi que en silencio se fueron retirando para darles su _momento._

Y agarrados de la mano, juntos empezaron su caminata hacia algún restaurant para comer.

_Aunque no fuese una cena elegante, por lo menos era un aniversario diferente._

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

No pude evitar subir este segundo. Espero les guste.

Me despido de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	3. Rosas

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Rosas_**

Esta vez la pelea entre esos dos se había extendido más de un mes. Cuando se peleaban, el enojo entre ambos no duraba ni veinticuatro horas. Pero en esta ocasión, la dura batalla verbal, se debió a los _celos_ de él.

Aun seguían en el mismo departamento, donde vivían juntos hacia ya más de un año. Ambos, por no quererse encontrar, trataban de no tener el mismo horario y asi evitar tener que verse la cara. La situación estaba acabando con la paciencia de Takashi y su corazón estaba en el mundo de la tristeza.

-No sé qué hacer. – le confesó Yamazaki a su mejor amigo, Shaoran.

-Llévale rosas. Eso hago yo, cuando Sakura y yo nos peleamos. Un buen ramo de rosas y una torta de Chocolate hecha por mí, y tenemos reconciliación segura. Pues nuestras peleas, se deben también por mis _celos. – _lo ultimo le dijo casi arrastrando.

Yamazaki siguiendo el buen consejo de su mejor amigo, decidió hacer algo más atrevido. Primero fue a una dulcería y compro una tarta de fresas – favorita de su novia – luego fue a la florería y compro muchas rosas. Al llegar a casa decidió esparcir las rosas en la habitación donde dormían juntos. Y un pequeño ramo se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, que ya estaba arreglada, lista para una cena de dos personas. Iba a reconciliarse con su amada, cueste lo que le cueste.

Al llegar al departamento, vio que todo estaba oscuro, pensó que tal vez su novio no había llegado. Decidió tomar un baño y luego ir a dormir. Necesitaba descansar y pensar en cómo reconciliarse con él. No podía vivir un minuto más, si no estaba junto a su novio.

Se sorprendió cuando lo vio allí, sentado en la mesa, esperándola con un ramo de rosas y la cena ya preparada. Al final de la velada, le cogió la mano y la llevo al dormitorio, dejándola sorprendida al ver que estaba decorado con velas y pétalos de rosas esparcidos por todo el lugar. Se le acerco al oído y le dijo:

_"Perdóname amor. Si por mi fuera, te daría todo un jardín de rosas, con tal de que nunca te vuelvas alejar de mi."_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

No pude evitar subir este tercer. Espero les guste.

Me despido de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Partido

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Partido_**

El partido de futbol se desarrollaba de forma pareja. Ni el instituto Seijo ni el Tomoeda High daban tregua. Ambos querían ser campeones. Esa era la meta. Seijo no sabía qué hacer, su capitán, Shaoran, estaba lesionado y no se recupero a tiempo por tanto no pudo jugar. Eriol, era el único que empujaba al equipo, pero Ken, no le seguía la jugada y por lo que se desperdiciaba una oportunidad y Yamazaki estaba en el banco de suplentes, ¿Por qué si él era el mejor? Sencillo. Ken le quito la titularidad solo porque era novio de Chiharu Mihara, sub-capitana del equipo de porrista y eso él no lo podía tolerar, la quería a ella. Sakura, era la capitana.

Aunque animaban a sus jugadores, parecía que no se iba a suscitar un milagro del cielo y eso significaba tiempo extra, lo cual ponían muy tenso a todos lo que estaban en el estadio. En las gradas también animaba Shaoran y Tomoyo, apoyando a las porristas, pero todo estaba perdido.

_Cambio en el equipo Seijo. Entra Yamazaki, sale Ken. Recuerden, estamos en el minuto 39 del segundo tiempo._

El locutor al terminar de decir aquello, todos que apoyaban a Seijo estallaron de la alegría. Ken, no servía para nada y solo era pura pantalla. Yamazaki, era hijo del prestigioso jugador de Básquetbol, Tsubasa Yamazaki y por ende tenía el mismo talento que él, solo que para el futbol. Chiharu salto de la emoción al ver que su novio entro al juego, solo temía que no le hicieran daño, venia de salir de una lesión que por poco y casi lo retira de las canchas.

_Minuto 45 del segundo tiempo. Se añade 3 minutos más._

El tiempo corría y se venía venir el tiempo extra. Seijo quería hacer una última jugada, ellos poseían el balón. Eriol se anima y tira al arco un fuerte tiro, provocando que el arquero la bote al tiro de esquina. Hiroshi cobra el tiro de esquina, Eriol salta a cabecear al balo, pero no llega y desde atrás entra Takashi que con un sutil toque al balón, hace que se vaya directo a la red.

_Gol de Takashi Yamazaki. Seijo 1 Tomoeda High 0._

Y cuando el equipo rival saco el balón, el tiempo se cumplió y el árbitro dio por finalizado el encuentro. Seijo gano el campeonato, Yamazaki fue el héroe del partido. Todos saltaban de la alegría. Eriol estaba con Tomoyo abrazado, Shaoran con Sakura y él buscaba con la mirada a su novia. Cuando se dio cuenta, la tenía encima de él abrazada y le sostenía de la cintura para que no cayera. Giraba en su misma posición felices.

-Eres mi héroe, mentirosillo – le dijo su novia feliz

-Tu eres mi ángel guardián, princesa – y sin más, la beso en frente de todos. Diciéndoles que ella era de él y de nadie más.

_"En el amor y al corazón nadie manda más que ellos. Y se regocijan de alegría, cuando ambos corazones son correspondidos, justo como ellos"_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui esta otro drabble más. Espero les guste.

Agradezco a quienes han pasado por mi humilde morada a leer y a los que han dejado sus reviewa. Me despido de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Fiebre

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Fiebre_**

Solo a él se le ocurre hacer semejante cosa. Caminar bajo la lluvia sin importar exponer su cuerpo a un resfriado. Pero nada le importa. Desde que se había separado de _ella, _ya nada le importaba. Su vida era miserable, y solo buscaba que ella estuviese ahí, abrazándolo, conversando, riendo, pero nada de eso sucederá. _Ella _se fue, porque el destino es asi de caprichoso.

Mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia, sumido profundamente en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrar lógica del _porque _ella se marcho sin decir nada ni dejar rastro alguno, no se daba cuenta que su cuerpo empezaba a no responder como se debía. Camino y camino, hasta que por fin llego a su morada, su humilde departamento. Vacio, eso era aquel departamento, un vacio y un silencio que lo inundaba. Arrastro sus pies hasta el sofá y se acostó.

Al día siguiente despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y se sentía muy caliente. Todo le daba vueltas y le costaba ubicarse donde estaba.

-No te muevas, Takashi. – dijo aquella voz que él conocía tan bien. – vuelas en fiebre.

Alzo la mirada y ahí estaba ella. La mujer que tanto amo y sigue amando. Chiharu Mihara. Vio como se le acercaba con semblante preocupada, se veía que empezaba a atenderlo con sumo cuidado y con amor.

-No lo vuelvas hacer. Me tuviste preocupada todo el día. – le regañaba cariñosamente a su novio.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? – se veía dolor en sus palabras, en su corazón. Ella tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Falleció papá. Por eso me fui. Me llamaron cuando él estaba grave y volé. Pero fue demasiado tarde. – estaba triste y su ropa era de duelo.

Con cuidado se levanto ante la mira desaprobatoria de ella. Le cogió la mano y se la llevo para el cuarto. Se acostó él en la cama haciendo que se acostara ella también. Él la abrazo cariñosamente y en silencio le decía que todo estaba bien. Él estaba con ella y su padre también. Nunca estaría sola.

-Con un poco de tus cuidados y de tu amor, mi fiebre bajara. Tranquila princesa. – Le decía Yamazaki para que no se preocupara más. Y asi abrazados se durmieron…

_"La fiebre bajo, por los cuidados que ella le dio. Si es asi, que le de fiebre cada vez y cuando para estar más juntos"_

_**

* * *

**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui esta otro drabble más. Espero les guste.

Agradezco a quienes han pasado por mi humilde morada a leer y a los que han dejado sus reviews. Me despido de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus opiniones. Hasta la próxima.


	6. Pintura

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_**Pintura**_

Cuando Chiharu Mihara acepto ayudar a pintar, nunca se imagino que sería pintar la casa de su novio. Y ahora se encontraba con brocha a mano sin saber por dónde empezar. _Solo a mí se me ocurre hacerle caso a Tomoyo._ Se lamentaba la castaña de trenzas.

No estaba para arrepentimientos, solo necesitaba saber que exactamente le tocaría pintar, aunque si somos sinceros, a ella le gustaría pintar el cuerpo _desnudo_ de su novio y hacerle una que otra cosita en él y quién sabe, tal vez la casa pueda quedar en segundo plano. _Y después dices que no eres mente perversa._ "¿Sabes? A veces eres de ayuda, conciencia mía, pero hay otra en que me gustaría mandarte a Marte" le recrimino Mihara.

Chiharu estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato que por detrás venia Yamazaki y no con muy buenas intenciones de ayudarla, más bien de enseñarle _a como pintar_. Hizo un bien al seguir el consejo de su mejor amigo Eriol.

Mihara aterrizo en la realidad cuando sintió un pequeño líquido en su brazo derecho y al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada y sonrisa traviesa de su novio.

-Takashi… - su voz sonó a una amenaza.

Al querer coger a su novio y pintarle como lo había hecho él con ella, no se percata y se tropieza con un bote de pintura, cayendo junto con su novio al suelo, no sin antes llevándose consigo el balde de pintura. Ambos estaban pintados… _de negro._

Se miraron a los ojos y se rieron como un par de niños pequeños. Sin poderlo evitar, el mentirosillo de Yamazaki, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su novia y se quedaron besándose dulcemente y tiernamente por un buen tiempo…

"_Si es asi. Vendría todos los día a pintarle la casa mi adorable novio, porque no solo pinto su hogar, también lo pinto a él y él pinta mi corazón con los colores del amor"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Sé que me han de querer matar, por haberme desaparecido... Aqui hago mi aparición con este pequeño drabble de esta pareja que em encanta. La verdad, es que he estado muy ocupada con algunos proyectos personales y con la universidad encima, no he tenido tiempo para mis fic; también se debe a que nosotros (Ecuador) hace unos días entramos en racionamiento electrico y por eso no lo he podido subir, ya que los tenia escrito en mi cuaderno, pero no pasado en mi laptop. Pero ya que he logrado encontrar espacio, me verán por aqui, si no es seguido, pero si me verán.

Para los que siguen la historia de **Para: Shaoran**, aún no logro terminar los dos epilogos, pero ya estan en marcha, en cualquier momento los subo, no me he olvidado.

Otro aviso será, que ya estoy poniendo a marcha el fic de **Un invierno de emociones**, pero no lo subire hasta tener algunos capitulos ya desarrollados. Asumo que para diciembre ya tendrán sus primero capitulos.

Ahora sin mas, me despidos de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Medicina

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Medicina_**

Takashi Yamazaki casi nunca, y se dice "casi" porque era raro verlo enfermo. Pero ahí estaba, en casa, en su habitación y en su cama, debido a que pesco un resfriado. Sin embargo, odia la medicina y como a niño le obligan a tomarla.

Y ahí estaba, siendo forzado a tomar esa _"droga legal"_, como le llamaba él y que no quería.

-¡Ay!... Esto… No – gimió él

-¡Por amor a Dios! – Gimió ella de la frustración – Takashi, hazlo de una buena vez. No me obligues hacer algo que no quiero.

Detrás de la puerta, cuatro amigos estaban sorprendidos, si lo hubiesen sabido no iban a visitar a su amigo mentiroso. Tomoyo, Sakura, Shaoran y Eriol ya se retiraban cuando vieron una imagen que los dejo fuera de dudas. _¡Las apariencias engañan!_

Chiharu salía cansada y con el pelo alborotado por el esfuerzo de haberle dado la medicina a Takashi.

-Chicos… - La castaña de trenzas estaba sorprendida de verlos. _"¡Ay no! De seguro pensarán que él y yo…"_

-Si hubiésemos sabido que tu adorado novio ya estaba mejor y haciendo _"cosas"_, no veníamos – contesto Sakura con tono pícaro.

-¡No! No es lo que imaginan – volvió a gemir de frustración Mihara.

-¿En serio? Pero lo que oímos… - esta vez fue Tomoyo.

Suspiro derrotada la novia de Yamazaki – Tengo que hacer malabares para que se tome su medicina y ese no se deja, es tan testarudo.

Sus amigos lo sabían y lo conocían tan bien que a veces puede llegar a ser tan terco como una mula. Se despidieron de su amiga, diciéndole que volverían otro día. Mientras que ella se dirigía a la cocina a preparara té.

_Si te viste de enferma sensual… Tal vez a Takashi le guste su medicina. _Y con ese pensamiento terminaba de hacer sus quehaceres. Ya vería mañana como hablaba con sus amigas de su plan, y esta vez de seguro Takashi tomaría su medicina con todo el gusto del mundo.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui, les traje dos capitulos como compesación de mis ausencia, espero les guste. - Lo de abajo es lo mismo que el capitulo anterior, pues no se que mas decirle, excepto un LO SIENTO MUCHO. -

Sé que me han de querer matar, por haberme desaparecido... Aqui hago mi aparición con este pequeño drabble de esta pareja que em encanta. La verdad, es que he estado muy ocupada con algunos proyectos personales y con la universidad encima, no he tenido tiempo para mis fic; también se debe a que nosotros (Ecuador) hace unos días entramos en racionamiento electrico y por eso no lo he podido subir, ya que los tenia escrito en mi cuaderno, pero no pasado en mi laptop. Pero ya que he logrado encontrar espacio, me verán por aqui, si no es seguido, pero si me verán.

Para los que siguen la historia de **Para: Shaoran**, aún no logro terminar los dos epilogos, pero ya estan en marcha, en cualquier momento los subo, no me he olvidado.

Otro aviso será, que ya estoy poniendo a marcha el fic de **Un invierno de emociones**, pero no lo subire hasta tener algunos capitulos ya desarrollados. Asumo que para diciembre ya tendrán sus primero capitulos.

Ahora sin mas, me despidos de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Necesidad

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Necesidad_**

Era una necesidad mía tenerla en brazos, oler su perfume a lavanda, besar sus labios a sabor de fresa. Pero no está aquí, se fue porque su padrastro la alejo de mi, según sus razones se debía a que yo no era bueno para ella. Él siempre tan protector, pero una cosa es proteger y otra encerrarla y tratarla a mal como si fuese un objeto.

Supe que ella no era feliz, y mi sangre hervía al conocer más cosas, como por ejemplo, en que _"ese" _padrastro le golpeaba y alejaba a Chiharu de sus amigas y del mundo. Entonces mi **_necesidad_** de protegerla, amarla y hacerla reír se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

No iba a dejar pasar mi oportunidad de tenerla conmigo, ni bien la viera en esta tierra, la raptaría y me la llevaría lejos. No importa los demás, me importa ella.

El día llego y con ello mi oportunidad. Estaba en el aeropuerto haciendo unas gestiones para Shaoran y Sakura, cuando la vi que bajaba del avión. No venía acompañada y eso me favorecía mucho. Cuando alcance a ver su mirada, era de dolor, miedo y de sentirse protegida. Esa era **_su_** necesidad y yo se la iba a dar. Observe que caminaba hacia una de las tiendas que quedaba cerca donde estaba yo.

Me fui acercando cual tigre se prepara para atacar a su presa y al estar a unos pasos cerca de mi amada, la abrace y le tape la boca. Me la lleve lejos de ahí. La rapte.

No espere ni medio segundo, cuando la embarque en un avión y me subí con ella, llevándomela lejos de Japón. Empezaríamos una nueva vida. Cuando se dio cuenta quien era yo quien la había "secuestrado", me abrazo y empezó a llorar hasta quedar dormida.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, un lugar donde nadie, excepto nuestros amigos lo sabrían, y empezábamos una nueva faceta. Los dos juntos, llenando nuestras **_necesidades._** Pero sobre todo, amándonos como dos locos adolescentes.

Nunca más supe del padrastro de mi novia. Pero supongo que Shaoran o Eriol se encargaron de él. Ahora, solo me interesa Chiharu. La mujer que se robo mi corazón y mis necesidades.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui, les traje un capitulo más de esta colección de Drabbles. No pude aguantar más para poder subir este.

La verdad no se si les guste, espero que si, lo hice en mi cuaderno en un momento de aburrimiento total cuando estaba en la U.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fic y me dejan su review.

Ahora sin mas, me despidos de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	9. Tabaco

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Tabaco_**

Si algo detesto en esta vida, es que mi novio fume y parezca chimenea ambulante. Diariamente se fuma dos o tres cajetillas de Malboro Azul y aquello me desespera. No quisiera verlo enfermo o que sus pulmones ya no funcionen bien.

-Takashi Yamazaki, si sigues fumando así, me voy. – Sentencie al verlo encender su vigésimo cigarrillo.

-Sabes que soy adicto al tabaco y se me es imposible dejarlo. No molestes más con esto. – Contesto enojado y se encerró en el cuarto.

Sin esperar más, hice mis maletas y me fui.

**&**

No era la primera pelea que tenia con Chiharu sobre mi adición, pero por más que deseaba dejarlo, se me hacía imposible. El trabajo me tiene estresado y es lo único que me relaja. Después de un tiempo, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina, tal vez ella estuviese ahí preparando algo. Sin embargo, me encontré con una nota encima de la mesa:

_"Te lo advertí. Me voy lejos de ti. Si quieres enfermarte, ese es tu problema, pero no me enfermes a mí también. Es mejor rehacer nuestras vidas por separado. Adiós"_

Me quede helado. No deseaba, no quería perderla, la necesitaba y mucho. Fui al cuarto, me puse una camiseta, cogí las llaves y mi billetera y salí como loco a buscarla.

Mientras caminaba, sumido en mis pensamientos, me sonó el celular.

_"Está en mi casa. Por favor no pierdas tu oportunidad de reconciliarte con ella"_

Era Sakura. Me había salvado.

**&**

Estaba en casa de Sakura, quien amablemente me acogió. Había salido con Shaoran a una cena y me invitaron, les agradecí amablemente su invitación, pero no deseaba salir. No quería ser de mal tercio.

Preparaba chocolate caliente por el frío que hace, cuando sonó el timbre…

-Takashi… - Susurre al verlo parado frente a mí, con la mirada perdida.

Quise decirle algo, pero simplemente no pude. Me perdí en mis pensamientos, y cuando reaccione, lo tenía abrazándome y besando mis labios. ¡Y yo correspondiéndole! Lo necesitaba, ambos nos necesitábamos. Después del beso, me susurro al oído:

-No me dejes. No te prometo dejarlo ahora, pero si tú me ayudas, lo iré dejando de a poco.

Llore de la felicidad. Él quería hacer un intento, me pedía una segunda oportunidad y yo se la daría. Aunque aun huele a tabaco y se mezcla con el olor de su perfume y aquello me agrade, sé que el fumar puede destrozarte tus órganos más vitales como lo son los pulmones, por eso es que no quiero que continúe haciéndolo.

Lo invite a pasar, y mientras tomábamos el chocolate caliente, planificábamos lo que queríamos hacer en el futuro y como intentaríamos hacer para que deje su adicción.

Aunque pienso que la salida de Sakura y Shaoran se debió más a complicidad para que los dos regresemos. Ya después les agradecería el favor.

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui, les traigo un capitulo más de esta colección de Drabbles.

La verdad no se si les guste, espero que si.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fic y me dejan su review.

Ahora sin mas, me despidos de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	10. Porno

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Porno_**

Estaba limpiando el cuarto donde Takashi y yo dormimos, hasta que una caja llamó mi atención. Saque con cuidado y lo que vi me dejo consternada.

¿Será que no le doy suficiente "amor"?

¿Será que la postura del misionero no le satisface?

¿Querrá hacer posturas del Kamasutra?

¿Por qué Takashi tiene porno debajo de **nuestra** cama?

¡No sé qué pensar! ¡Me voy a volver loca!

Y sin poder evitarlo, me puse a llorar.

**&**

-Te digo amigo, me voy a deshacer de esa porno que está en casa. ¡Ni siquiera es mía! – le comente a Shaoran, mientras tomábamos una cerveza.

-Es lo mejor, o después tendrás problemas. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Aún me acordaba cuando él tuvo problemas con Sakura por aquello. No pasaría lo mismo conmigo. Me basta mi novia y hasta me sobra. Pague la cuenta y me despedí de él. Emprendí marcha hacia el departamento. Mañana me desharía de esa porquería.

¡Estaba decidido!

**&**

-Tranquila Chiharu. No creo que Takashi tenga _"eso" _porque tú no le satisface. – Me dijo Sakura, quien había llegado a visitarme y me encontró en un mar de llanto. – Habla con él y no saques conclusiones rápidas. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Asentí ida totalmente. Después de diez minutos se fue. Fui a la cocina y tome un poco de chocolate caliente para calmarme.

**&**

Llegue a casa y me sorprendió ver que todo estaba oscuro, salvo la cocina. ¿Sucedió algo? Mi corazón latía rápidamente y empecé a sentir temor. Camine lentamente hasta la cocina y vi a mi novia tomando chocolate.

-Hola amor – salude pero me miro. Insisto, ¿Sucedió algo?

-¿Qué posición quieres que te haga en la cama? – soltó mi novia y me miro con los ojos llorosos. Me sentía mal.

-¿Qué dices? – estaba desconcertado y fue lo único que alcance a preguntar.

-Vi porno debajo de **nuestra **cama… - Lo entendí todo, porque hizo énfasis en la palabra **nuestra. **La bese tiernamente.

-Tú eres mejor que esas mujeres de ahí y soy feliz cuando estoy contigo, cuando te hago el amor. Eres única y eso me basta.

-¿Pero?...

-Eso de ahí era de mi ex – compañero del departamento. Él dormía ahí en esa habitación. Cuando se fue, dejo un poco de cosas incluida la porno. En eso viniste tú y yo arregle la habitación para los dos. Me voy a deshacer de eso.

-¡Oh, mi amor!... – Salto hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente y bueno… Ya saben en que termínanos los dos…

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui, les traigo un capitulo más de esta colección de Drabbles.

Espero sea de su agrado. Por cierto, alguno de los temas de estos drabbles son temas del cuadro de los 30 vicios, mas otros que se me vienen a la cabeza. Espero dejar aclarado eso, por si las dudas.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fic y me dejan su review.

Ahora sin mas, me despidos de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	11. Deseo

**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Deseo_**

_Deseo todo de ti._

_Si me pidieses que baje el cielo con la luna y las estrellas, te lo daría porque es tu deseo y yo estoy aquí para cumplírtelos, porque soy tu esclavo, únicamente tuyo y de nadie más._

_Quiero, pero más que "querer", prefiero decir que "deseo", que fueses siempre mi amiga, mi compañera, mi novia, mi prometida, mi amante, mi esposa, la madre de mis bebes._

_Tal vez suene demasiado cursi, pero es así como me siento, a veces no sé como decírtelo, pero encontré esta manera de poder expresarlo. Espero que te gusten mis palabras, porque aunque no las escuches, sé que las sientes cuando te hago el amor, cuando te abrazo, y sobre todo, cuando escuchas mis latidos locos de este corazón enamorado._

_Deseo tu alma, tu corazón, tu amor. No solo estaba buscando una mujer de cuerpo bonito, buscaba a la mujer inteligente, amorosa, comprensiva y lo encontré en ti. Y solo eso basto para amarte por el resto de mis días, de mi vida._

_Te ama,_

_Takashi Yamazaki_

_

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aqui, les traigo un capitulo más de esta colección de Drabbles.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias a todos los que leen mis fic y me dejan su review.

Ahora sin mas, me despidos de tu ustedes mis queridos lectores. Esperare por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


	12. Dolor

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

_**Dolor**_

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Le parecía algo tan irreal lo que vio y ahora las mil y un preguntas le carcomen su ser. Su vida se transformó de lo normal a una pesadilla, su novio y su mejor amiga juntos, ¿qué hizo para que le hicieran eso? ¿En qué momento los papeles se invirtieron? Para que preguntar más, si no obtenía respuestas; tampoco quería hablarles a ellos de manera directa, de ninguna manera.

_Nada en esta vida es seguro._

Dolía, mucho. No podía calmar a ese corazón herido, que fue doblemente apuñalado. De nuevo: _su mejor amiga y su novio._ ¿Por qué? Y esa pregunta quedó en el aire sin respuesta alguna. La imagen de los dos aún no salía de su mente, dudaba que se fuese en algún momento. _Imposible olvidar._

El timbre de fin de clases sonó, Mihara se levantó y se fue casi corriendo porque evitaría a Kinomoto y Yamazaki, y tenía que hacerlo a toda costa. Nadie se imagina el sufrimiento que llevaba dentro de su alma, de su corazón.

_¡Todo en esta vida se vale!_

Ella quería escapar de esa realidad, pensar que todo es producto de su imaginación. Su madre le decía siempre: _el ser humano tiene una gran capacidad de imaginar cosas y dar por hecho que así son. _Iba sumida en sus pensamientos que choco contra alguien. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de la esmeralda, ¿por qué tenía que ser justo ella? Suspiro por bajo. Sabía que llegaría ese momento, en donde tenía que enfrentarse, hasta ese momento, su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué quieres? —trató de no demostrar hostilidad, pero no funcionó.

—Te estaba buscando, Chiharu. Toma este papel con las indicaciones para que vayas a casa de Tomoyo, hay una sorpresa esperándote —dijo Sakura.

Chiharu tomo el papel, asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Mientras más rápido sea el enfrentamiento, más rápido saldría de esa situación, empezando así, una nueva vida. Dentro de los detalles que le dijo Kinomoto, estaba que fuese arreglada, que se viera hermosa. _¡Claro, quieren humillarme y delante de mis amigos! _Pensó. Cuan equivocada estaba.

**Esa noche.**

Chiharu se veía sumamente hermosa, tanto así, que si fuese soltera, ya estaría aceptando las invitaciones de algunos muchachos. Sin embargo, aún era novia de ese mentiroso e insensible. Aunque de esa noche no pasaba, eso creía ella.

Llegó a la mansión Daidouji, se extraño que la casa estuviese apagada. Revisó de nuevo el papel, y corroboraba lo que ella ya sabía. ¿Será acaso que Tomoyo también se prestó a los juegos de Sakura y Yamazaki?

—Deberías dejar de pensar tanto, Chiharu —esa era la voz…

—Takashi —murmuro Mihara al verlo con traje. Se lo veía tan guapo.

Un momento, será acaso que…

¿Será que él terminará con su relación? ¿Sakura en verdad engaño a Li? ¿Acaso ya no la ama? ¿Qué…?

—Deja de pensar —dijo Takashi abrazándola por la cintura.

—No puedo. Yo… —Yamazaki le besó tiernamente sus labios, callándola.

—¿Olvidaste que hoy es nuestro aniversario, Chiharu? —esa declaración la dejo fuera de lugar —Sakura me ayudó con ciertos detalles y salió bien, por eso la abrace contento. Tomoyo me dijo que nos encontráramos aquí, que ella me prestaba la limosina. Por cierto, llegará en cualquier momento.

—Ósea, lo que yo vi…

—Te hubieses ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, si no te hubieses puesto a crear una historia tan dramática. No debiste haber sacado conclusiones tan apresuradamente.

Chiharu se acurruco en el pecho de él, mientras se le salían lágrimas de felicidad. Todo fue un mal entendido, pero algo la inquietaba.

—¿Qué pasó con Sakura y Tomoyo?

—Sakura está con Shaoran en el cine, y Tomoyo está con Eriol en el departamento que tiene él.

Todo estaba perfecto: el decorado, la cena, la música. Por supuesto, la luna no podía faltar. Ella se merecía lo mejor, eso es lo que siempre le repetía Takashi entre cada beso que le daba.

_La vida sin un poco de drama, simplemente no es vida.

* * *

_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto con los drables. Por si acaso: no los voy a dejar, tratare de subirlos más seguidos, pero depende de otros factores. Espero que les guste este nuevo. No escribo más, porque es tarde, y debo terminar de hacer deberes.

Cuídensen mucho y nos vemos con un nuevo drable que he escrito, pero con otra parejita ^^


	13. Mentir

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Mentir_**

Nunca ha habido en la historia de la humanidad un mentiroso compulsivo tan grande como él, excepto por la película de Jim Carrey, mentiroso mentiroso. Lo hacía de manera descarada, donde nadie le decía un alto; corrección, si existía una persona: Chiharu Mihara. Nadie comprendía de donde salió este ser, pero les fascinaba su manera de inventar las cosas en cuestión de minutos.

Takashi es tan descarado, que una ocasión afirmo que le gustaba mentir porque esa era la manera en que tenía a su novia junto a él, aparte que le gustaba ver la cara de crédulos que ponían Sakura y Shaoran. Ese par sí que se creen el cuento y para rematar todo.

Hay cosas que no cambian en la vida, ¿verdad?

A pesar de todo lo que es él, así lo amaba a su mentirosillo. Aunque cada vez ella tenga que suspirar para tener paciencia. Ellos sí que son la "pareja dispareja", él miente y ella lo ahorca, aunque todo es un teatro montado, ambos se demuestran su amor a su manera. Aunque Takashi invente cosas, en el fondo es un hombre leal, fiel, sincero y amoroso. Sólo lo hacía por diversión.

—Te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le dijo cuando estaban solos.

—Sabes que sí. Yo también te amo. ¿Vas a dejar de mentir?

—No. Me gusta molestar a cierta parejita de castaños —contesto él con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Eres malo, ¿sabías?

—Sí. Y aún así me quieres —le dijo mientras le buscaba sus labios, para volver a besarla.

Definitivamente Yamazaki no pensaba cambiar, y Chiharu no quería. Así demostraba su amistad y su amor.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Adoro a esta pareja y me fascina escribir sobre ellos, creo que merecen un poco de atención ^^. Espero les agrade.

Cuídensen mucho y nos vemos con un nuevo drable.


	14. Vergüenza

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Vergüenza_**

Mihara se encontraba preparando el desayuno para ella y su prometido, pues quería darle una sorpresa ese día; aunque por lo que veía, aún seguía durmiendo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza al recordar que noches pasadas lo encontró en un estado deplorable. Movió la cabeza con suavidad, tratando de olvidar aquel recuerdo amargo que sólo era parte de su historia pasada. Lo que importa en este momento, es el ahora, el que están de nuevo juntos, haciendo su vida como tenían que haberla hecho hace un tiempo atrás.

_Pasado es pasado._

Puso el desayuno en una bandeja, y a paso lento se dirigía a su habitación. Como pudo abrió la puerta, y al entrar, lo vio acostado en la cama durmiendo plácidamente y como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Dejo la comida en una mesa, y se dirigió a levantar a su novio.

_¡Descaro total! _

Chiharu tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de la vergüenza, pero ¿cuántas noches han hecho el amor, se habían visto su desnudez como si fuese la primera vez? _Muchas_. Se respondió mentalmente, ahora, ¿por qué se sonrojaba de verlo desnudo? Ella sí que era única. Se inclino un poco, y empezó a acariciarle la espalda con ternura, depositaba besos cortos y húmedos en su cuello, mejillas y en el lóbulo de la oreja, mientras le susurraba que se levantara.

Al ver que no funcionaba, se rindió y prefirió dejarlo seguir durmiendo. Cuando se estaba levantando, sintió los brazos fuertes de Takashi, y era ahora él quien le daba besos cortos y húmedos.

—Eres mala… —le susurro quedito.

—Tenemos que alimentarnos —dijo. Aún sonrojada de la vergüenza, se animo a continuar —tú consumes mucho de mi energía.

Yamazaki sonrió pícaramente e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—No entiendo el motivo de tu vergüenza, pero aún así, eres hermosa. Me gustas mucho.

Y en ese momento comprendió que ambos eran un alma gemela. El uno no podía vivir sin el otro, y se amaban tal cual son ellos: con sus virtudes y sus defectos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Feliz año nuevo, feliz 2011. Que este año sea de muchos éxitos para ustedes. Aquí empezando el año con este drable de esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Tal vez me salió un poco cursi, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer. Ojala les guste leerlo, como yo disfrute al escribirlo.

Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en mis otras historias. Por cierto, tal vez demore en actualizar, pero jamás abandonaré ninguno de mis proyectos, es más, tengo un par de proyectos más, así que me tendrán de largo por este mundo ^^

Bye.


	15. Sumisión

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Sumisión_**

—Por favor, Chiharu. Es importante para mí que…

—No, Takashi. Por favor, no sigas.

—Pero… —insistía él.

—Pero, nada. O tu madre me acepta tal cual soy, o me voy.

La madre de Takashi Yamazaki era una persona un tanto… _especial. _Él amaba a esas dos mujeres con toda su alma, pero desgraciadamente ambas tenían un carácter fuerte, y no se dejaban fácilmente vencer. También, imponían sus ideas y su presencia. Era en esos momentos que se preguntaba: ¿por qué carajo no tuvo otro hermano? Ahora su novia lo ponía contra la pared y sin ninguna salida, o vía de escape. No quería perderla a ella, la mujer que lo conquisto, pero tampoco quería irse en contra de su madre.

_¿Hasta cuando dejaras que otro decida por ti? _

¡Maldita consciencia, cállate!

_Sabes que tengo razón. Por eso me mandas a callar, ¿o me equivoco?_

Él gruño, molesto. Su conciencia siempre tenía la razón y eso le daba coraje.

Eso de ser el hijo único, y encima varón, le traía mucho dolor de cabeza. Sentía que en algún momento estallaría del coraje, todo lo tenía acumulado en su interior, cual esponja absorbente fuese.

_"Tu novia es muy independiente. No te conviene."_

_"Tu novia no hace caso, algún día te dejará por otro mejor."_

_"Se ve que tu novia no sirve para ser buena ama de casa."_

¡Suficiente!

Estaba harto que su madre le diga: _Tu novia esto, tu novia aquello. _Ella no podía mandar, por muy madre que sea, en sus sentimientos. Su corazón ya tomo una decisión y nada ni nadie le harían cambiar de parecer. Hace tres semanas que su _querida_ madre no le hablaba y todo porque él, Takashi Yamazaki, no la defendió de las palabras de su novia.

El teléfono sonó, y él contesto. Al escuchar aquella voz, cambio radicalmente su expresión.

—Hijo, recapacita por favor. Esa mujer no te conviene. Me acabo de enterar que…

—¡Se acabo! Estoy harto de tus niñerías, mamá. Chiharu es la mujer la cual mi corazón escogió, y me canse de que siempre tomes decisiones por mi —no dejo que terminara de hablar su madre, cerrando el teléfono de manera violenta.

Al girarse para ir a su habitación, se encontró con Chiharu. Cabe decir que la señorita Mihara estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud de su novio, pues él nunca trataba así a su madre.

Ah, pero es que su adorable novia no era para nada sumisa y era, precisamente eso, lo que más amaba de ella. Lo sentía por su madre, pero él ya empezaba una nueva vida, y era hora de poner en su sitio cada cosa… y a cada persona.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí les traigo otro drabble de esta adorable pareja. Espero les guste mucho ^^

Bye.


	16. Música

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Música_**

La suave melodía que emitía el joven a través de las cuerdas de su guitarra, inundaba la habitación en la que se encontraba. Ese era el momento en donde la luna es testigo de tan bella canción entonada. Él lo hacía porque ese era su forma de demostrar cómo se estaba sintiendo: sólo.

Hace un par de semanas atrás, por una discusión tonta con su esposa, esta lo dejó, yéndose a un lugar mejor. Tal vez él no era el indicado para ella, pero ella... si lo era, y no sólo para él, sino para cualquier hombre. Él no era nadie, simplemente un ser humano que tiene más defectos que virtudes, siempre terminaba haciendo las cosas mal.

La amaba mucho y por ese motivo, la dejo ir. Chiharu Mihara era libre. Sólo esperaba para que le llegara la solicitud de divorcio y así dar por finalizada su unión con la mujer que ama. Mentiría si dijera que no le dolía, pero es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Ella estará con un mejor hombre que él. Seguía entonando su música, suave, melancólica y triste, pero era asi como se sentía. Dejó que sus dedos se movieran con cierta destreza, pero al mismo tiempo con cierta nostalgia.

_Ella ya no estaba._

La luna brillaba intensamente, acompañándolo mientras el continuaba con la canción. Era duro, lo sabía, pero tenía que continuar. De eso se trata la felicidad, ¿no?

Al cabo de unos minutos, sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello. Alzó la mirada y se topo con los ojos llorosos de su esposa. Dejó la guitarra a un lado, la alzo y se la llevo al cuarto. La mimaría demasiado, le demostraría que sin ella, él, Takashi Yamazaki, simplemente no vivía. Ella era su todo, y esta vez se iba asegurar de no dejarla ir. Chiharu pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

_Y al pasar los años, aquella canción seguía viva en ellos._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí les traigo otro drabble de esta adorable pareja. Espero les guste mucho ^^

Dejen sus reviews para saber si les agrado o no.

Bye.


	17. Calor

******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**_Calor_**

Genial.

La vida lo trata muy _cariñosamente_, cuando están de verano y hace un calor insoportable.

Al iniciar el día, lo empezó con el pie izquierdo. El calor era más insoportable, y para variar, el aire acondicionado se daño. Al principio pensó en arreglarlo, pero al ver que el daño era mayor, no le quedo de otra manera que botarlo y salir a comprar uno. Vio que su prometida estaba dormida aún, así que sin hacer ruido, se levanto, se vistió y salió para el centro comercial a comprar uno nuevo. Agradecía que dos de sus tarjetas de crédito tuvieran cupo, sino…

En pleno centro comercial, buscando el aire, podía observar que las mujeres se lo quedaban viendo descaradamente, y hasta podía jurar, que algunas de las féminas se imaginaban alguna perversión, donde él es el actor principal. Claro, como pasar por desapercibido a tremendo hombre con un cuerpo de un Dios griego. Músculos perfectos, el sudor resbalando por sus brazos fuertes y bien trabajados, hay que darle gracias al fútbol, su tórax bien marcado, y con esa camiseta blanca que con el sudor se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando a la imaginación del sector femenino volar.

Oh, sí. El verano, era en definitiva, la estación que volvía loca a la gente con ideas muy, pero muy perversas. Sabía que él no era la excepción, pero que se le podía hacer, si su mente le mostraba una imagen de su prometida con un short blanco pequeño, una blusa de tirantes color celeste, sudada porque acababa de terminar de arreglar el departamento.

_Dulce imagen._

Movió la cabeza negativamente y muy disimuladamente, para que las personas no creyeran que estaba loco. Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban los aires acondicionados, y enseguida escogió uno. ¿Ven? No es tan difícil comprar un aire cuando lo único que se desea es adquirirlo, llevarlo, instalarlo y echarse a dormir.

Al llegar a casa, escucho unos ruidos de la habitación. Tal vez sea el pequeño cachorro que tenía que deseaba salir, comer o jugar. Entro y pidió que dejaran el aire ahí en la sala, él se haría cargo del resto. Cerró la puerta y al girarse…

¡Oh my God!

El sueño hecho realidad.

Chiharu estaba en short blanco, blusa tirantes color celeste y sudada… Se le hizo agua la boca y otra parte de su anatomía empezaba a cobrar vida.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Takashi. El aire… —no dejo que terminara, porque ya la tenía alzada, haciendo que ella le rodeara su cintura con sus piernas finas.

—Ya está el nuevo aire. Sólo falta la instalación, pero eso lo hago después.

Sin dejar que hiciera alguna replica, capturo los labios de su novia y se la llevo a la habitación. El cachorro salió, se subió al sofá y se acurruco.

Ahora ya entendía porque adoraba el verano. Las personas se vuelven muy perversas, pero es parte de la naturaleza, ¿no?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí les traigo otro drabble de esta adorable pareja. Espero les guste mucho ^^

**Aviso que no me he alejado de mis proyectos de fic, ni de mis escritos, pero debido a que se me presento por estos mese y aún sigue, una situación que no estaba en mis manos, ni en mis planes, me ha tocado frenar un poco. Sin embargo, si continuare con los escritos, porque es parte de mi vida y me siento relajada cuando escribo.**

Dejen sus reviews para saber si les agrado o no.

Bye.


	18. Hablar

_******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

_**Hablar**_

_Tenemos que hablar…_

Las palabras no se iban de su mente, por más que las botaba, o dicho de otra manera, que tuviesen un poco de amabilidad de irse de su cabeza. Pero no lo hacían, estaban clavada muy dentro de su ser, peor que su consciencia. Ni ella era tan mala como para atormentarlo de esa manera.

Hasta donde él sabía, no había hecho nada malo, sin embargo, Chiharu le había pedido de favor que la esperase después de clases en el parque pingüino, porque necesitaba hablar con él. Alzo su mirada negra mirada y vio el reloj, su peor pesadilla durante el día. Y aún faltaba algunas horas para culminar las clases. El tiempo se le hacía eterno.

Posó su vista en su hermosa mejor amiga, se la quedaba observando y cuando ella levantaba su mirada, él le sonreía con sinceridad y ternura. Como amaba a esa mujer, pues a pesar de tener sólo diecisiete años, ella era toda una mujer. Él la convirtió y no se arrepiente de nada.

Y ahí estaba, en el parque, lugar que sabía cada uno de los secretos de las personas que pasaban ahí en sus ratos de ocio o, por estar sólo un momento alejados del gran bullicio de la ciudad, olvidarse del estrés del trabajo y otras responsabilidades.

—¿Esperaste mucho, Takashi?

—En realidad, no —notó, por la cara que tenía su amiga, las noticias no iban a ser nada buenas —¿Y bien?

El silencio se hizo presente entre los dos. Y la idea de que le dijera que ella estaba embarazada, provoco un sentimiento de protección y ternura al mismo tiempo; no le importaría ser papá, ya vería la manera de tener un ingreso y poderlos mantener. Una sensación en su corazón, le hizo ver que por ahí no iba la charla.

—Takashi. Tú sabes que te aprecio mucho, y que eres alguien muy importante para mí, sin embargo, yo no puedo seguir viviendo así. Te veo sólo como amigo, y nada más. No me arrepiento de haber sido tuya, de la manera que tú ya sabes, pero eso no implica que seamos algo.

Duro golpe.

—¿Qué propones? —preguntó tratando de conservar la calma

—Seamos amigos con derecho. Hasta que tú encuentres a alguien o yo.

Eso si fue una daga clavada directo al corazón. Él no quería a otra mujer, sino a ella, Chiharu Mihara. Estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga desde hace tres años, pero nunca dijo nada por miedo a perderla. Y ese silencio de él tuvo una consecuencia. Ella lo miraba con una mirada de preocupación, pensando que lo había herido al pedirle semejante cosa.

—Será lo que tú desees…

No estaba convencido, aún así lo aceptaba.

—No tienes porque… —él la calló posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Estoy bien, ¿sí? Lo acepto y con ello, también acepto el resultado que se dé.

Le dio un sutil beso en los labios y se marcho, con el alma partida.

_Por amor, se hace muchas locuras y esa, era una de ellas._

_Y ahí se iba, el amor de su vida. Porque nunca podría estar con ella. Es un amor no correspondido._

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Aquí les traigo este drabble después de tanto tiempo. Sé que me estoy demorando mucho, pero es algo que no estaba previsto en mi, comprenderán que tengo una vida y bueno, con ello responsabilidades. Ahora que estaré más "libre" trataré de igualarme con las historias y demás.

Por lo pronto, disfruten de la lectura.

P.D. ¿Me dejan un **REVIEW**? Gracias.


	19. Quebrar

_******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

**_Quebrar_**

Él tuvo la culpa y lo sabía.

No podía hacer nada. El daño estaba hecho, y por más que quisiese disculpar, ella siempre lo terminaba rechazando. Esta ocasión se pasó con sus celos, que para variar, no tenían fundamentos de peso para dudar de ella. Suspiró.

Llegó a casa dolido, abatido y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Quería quebrar todo lo que encontrase en su camino, y si eso significaba destrozar su departamento, para descargar su ira, su frustración, lo haría. Verla sonriente en brazos de otro hombre, lo desquicio por completo. Ese fue pecado. Ser posesivo al extremo, celarla hasta decir basta, no escuchar razones y ahí está la consecuencia.

Ya no quedaba nada del Yamazaki mentirosillo y risueño. Sólo existía un hombre destruido, muerto emocionalmente. Ya no estaba a su lado, ni en sus brazos. Lleno el vaso con whiskey, se lo bebió de un solo golpe y se sirvió de nuevo otro.

Su apartamento se encontraba hecho un desastre. Quebró todo lo que encontró a su paso, hasta quedarse dormido, ya bien entrada la noche. Lo único que conservaba de ella, era una foto del recuerdo, de lo que fueron los dos.

Shaoran entró a la vivienda de Takashi y lo que vio lo dejó muy preocupado. Estaba todo en desorden, y él se encontraba dormido de lo borracho que estaba. Había decidido ir para hablar con él antes de que cometa una locura. Lo vio pasar por el parque desmoronado, y abatido dirigiéndose a su apartamento. Supuso que ya había visto a Chiharu con su nuevo amor.

Y no se equivoco.

Lo dejó dormir, y en la tarde que se levantara, lo iría a ver de nuevo para conversar. Se fue de ahí, llamó a Sakura y le comentó lo que vio en la vivienda de su amigo. Esta se lo dijo a Chiharu, pero obtuvo por respuesta que no quería saber nada más de él. Nadie insistió, y ese día se llevarían una triste noticia.

_Fue encontrado el cuerpo del joven Takashi Yamazaki en el interior de su vivienda. Estaba destruida, y lo único que sabemos es que fue un suicidio. Todos sabemos que el joven fue novio de la señorita Mihara. Ambos tuvieron una fuerte discusión y ella se abrió camino hacia una nueva vida. Pero el joven, no pudo hacer lo mismo y encontró la muerte._

Todos estaban impactados. Pero la que más sufrió la partida de su amado, fue sin duda Chiharu. A pesar de todo, ella lo seguía amando a él, y ningún otro hombre lo puede remplazar. Se dio cuenta tarde y no soluciono su problema.

_Él no era nadie sin Chiharu y optó por el suicidio. Al fin y al cabo, nadie lloraría por él. Cuan equivocado estaba._

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Aquí les traigo este drabble. Espero que les guste como a mi al momento de escribirlo. Sé que a muchos le dolera el que haya matado a Takashi, pero bueno, no lo decidí yo sino musa y de vez en cuando esta bien dar este tipo de historias.

Por lo pronto, disfruten de la lectura.

P.D. ¿Me dejan un **REVIEW**? Gracias.


	20. Escribir

_******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

**_Escribir_**

Voy a escribir nuestra historia, en especial, la tuya. Que el mundo conozca la clase de persona que eres, la mujer que provoco que mi mundo diera un giro de 180° de forma radical, y que hiciste que viera a través de de tus hermosos ojos, el hermoso y amable mundo que existía. No busco popularidad ni nada de eso. Sólo quiero plasmar en esas hojas blancas, la verdadera razón de mi cambio.

Hoy no estás conmigo, Kami-Sami te llamó y tuviste que partir, sin embargo, en todo este tiempo, mientras estuvimos juntos, fui feliz a tu lado, y fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida, que quedaron guardados como recuerdos gratos en mi memoria y en mi corazón. Extraño tu sonrisa, tu mirada, tu forma de abrazarme, de hablarme con dulzura, y porque no decirlo, tú forma de hacerme el amor.

Por eso, hoy te dedicaré unas cuantas líneas de agradecimiento, pero esto es más que eso, es la biografía de tu vida, de la nuestra. Los buenos y malos momentos, nuestro maravilloso hijo, tu noble corazón al compartir un tiempo con las demás personas, estarán plasmada en esas hojas blancas que de a poco se irán llenando. Dejaré que las ideas fluyan como un río, me entregare a ti para que me ilumines mientras escribo.

Cuando nuestro pequeño sea grande, ten por seguro que leerá el libro, pues querrá conocer a su madre, y es en esas hojas que lo podrá hacer, porque yo, aunque quisiera hablar, sé que mi voz se cortará al recordarte, y que romperé a llorar por el recuerdo.

Y hoy es el día en que escribiré mis primeras palabras en la primera hoja. Y empezará así:

_Cuando pienses que no hay nadie que te quiere y que te ame, recuerda que hay alguien que si lo hace, aunque no lo diga ni lo demuestre. El silencio comprende, y sabe, incluso antes que los demás, como te sientes y habla llevando el mensaje a través del viento. Estas líneas están dedicadas a la mujer que amé, y que incluso, aún la sigo amando, aunque ya no esté junto a mí."_

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Aquí les traigo este drabble. Espero que les guste como a mi al momento de escribirlo. Sé que en el anterior drabble maté a Yamazaki y ahora en este la muerta es Chiharu, no sé, me dio por ponerlos así, salirme del contexto rutinario, y ver como se desenvuelve cada uno.

Por lo pronto, disfruten de la lectura.

P.D. ¿Me dejan un **REVIEW**? Gracias.


	21. Chocolate

_******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

**_Chocolate_**

Mihara se encontraba preparando un delicioso chocolate para ella y su pequeño hijo Kenji. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba aquellos momentos que vivió junto a su querido mentirosillo. ¡Por Dios! Como lo extrañaba. Ambos son idénticos, que incluso su hasta en el chocolate, es su bebida preferida. Y eso que no les agrada mucho el chocolate, que se diga.

Sonreía con tristeza.

Nadie tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, simplemente fue cosa de la vida, del destino y Yamazaki tenía que irse. Así estaba escrito en ese libro. El recuerdo seguía intacto desde aquella vez, y eso es algo que jamás se olvidará. En esos instantes, tampoco tuvo palabras para explicarle a su hijo que su padre ya no regresaría más a casa.

Dolor.

Tristeza.

Angustia.

Sufrimiento.

—Mamá, quiero mi chocolate —Chiharu sonrió con ternura, ante el tono de orden de su pequeño. Y es que cuando se trata de chocolate, su hijo se volvía mandón.

Le sirvió una taza y Kenji se la tomaba con gusto. Una vez que termino, le dio las gracias y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir. Mihara fue detrás de él para arroparlo, besarle la frente y contarle algún cuento. Esa era la rutina de todas las noches.

Suspiro.

Sólo tenía en mente una cosa: lucharía por su hijo, cueste lo que cueste. Así lo hubiese querido su difunto esposo.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Aquí les traigo este drabble. Espero que les guste como a mi al momento de escribirlo.

Por lo pronto, disfruten de la lectura.

P.D. ¿Me dejan un **REVIEW**? Gracias.


	22. Límite

_******Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

**_Límites_**

Bien dice el dicho: _las coincidencias no existen. Solo lo inevitable. _Y era eso. No se podía evitar que Takashi Yamazaki dejara de mentir. Así Chiharu Mihara le vendiera el alma al diablo para que su novio deje de inventarse cualquier cosa, quedaría en deuda para toda la vida, y si es posible, toda una eternidad. En ocasiones le amenazaba con dejarlo si seguía así, pero ni eso lo detenía.

Chiharu es la sub-capitana del equipo de porrista. Ella junto a Sakura, son populares, ni que decir de Tomoyo. A pesar de que Daidouji no era porrista, era en cambio la mejor cantante del instituto y casi la mayoría de las chicas envidiaban la belleza de las tres amigas, mientras que los chicos se morían por ellas. Lamentablemente, las tres tenían novio. Yamazaki es el tercer capitán del equipo de futbol, por detrás de Shaoran y Eriol. Aunque le costó mucho trabajo, el resultado de su esfuerzo valió la pena. Aquello lo convirtió en el más popular, junto a sus amigos como "los tres mosqueteros más codiciados". Las mujeres morían por ellos, y los varones le envidiaban. Claro, teniendo a una belleza como novia, quien no, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, Takashi tenía un pequeño defecto: mentir. Todos, incluido los profesores, lo conocían como el "mentiroso compulsivo", lo que nadie sabía, era que cuando él decía aquellas mentiras, era para tener a su adorable novia pegada a él.

Siempre inventaba algo nuevo. Sus víctimas eran aquellas personas ingenuas y crédulas, no tanto como lo son Kinomoto y Li. Ellos sí que son tontos. Está bien, exagero. Simplemente son personas que aún creen en los cuentos de Disney y viven en el mundo color rosa y verde, ¿asi está bien, verdad?

—… Se creía que cuando había mucho calor, significaba que el Dios sol estaba enojado y los estaba castigando —Sí, así es. Adivinaron. Ese es Takashi Yamazaki con su nueva mentira.

—¿No piensas en ahorcarlo, Chiharu? —preguntó divertida Tomoyo

—¿Para qué? Si ya mismo se le une tu adorable noviecito, y entre esos dos arman la mentira del tamaño de la tierra —contesto cansada Mihara.

—En eso tienes razón. Aunque hay cosas que no cambian —Daidouji tenía razón. De nuevo, Sakura y Shaoran cayeron en la mentira.

Así era todos los días, cuando las tres parejas se reunían debajo del árbol de cerezo. Por lo general, los muchachos se juntaban para hablar cosas de _hombres, _ya saben. En cambio, las mujeres lo hacían para ponerse al día. Típico, hablan de cosas que los chicos no entienden ni papa.

—… A veces el balón solía ser tan pesado, que los jugadores hacían un mayor esfuerzo por patearlo, provocando que sus piernas se hicieran un poco más grandes y gruesas. En realidad…—Otra vez Yamazaki con sus mentiras. Y otra vez, sus víctimas eran Sakura y Shaoran.

Sí. Definitivamente Takashi Yamazaki no conocía la palabra **límite**. Para todo lo hay, excepto para él.

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Año nuevo, drabble nuevo. Espero les guste, como a mi cuando escribo sobre esta pareja, que casi nadie la toma en cuenta.

Por lo pronto, disfruten de la lectura.

P.D. ¿Me dejan un **REVIEW**? Gracias. Eso me ayuda bastante a seguir escribiendo y mejorando como escritora.


End file.
